Toucan-kin
In the thicket and jungles of the Fera Islands exist a peculiar and extremely colorful race of Birdkin, the Toucan-kin. Known for eccentricy and bardic magic, the Toucan-kin are a unique race of Birdkin. Half of the toucans have been eliminated during the flood of the planar war. However, they are slowly being rebuilt. Physical Toucan kin are very birdlike in appearance and mind. They have hollow bird bones and their wings are their arms. Most bird kin have to choose between using their arms to fly or to fight. Most choose flight. Toucan kin can’t handle eating meat of any kind and will become sick almost immediately. They mainly eat fruit, but Mushrooms are considered a delicacy. Toucan kin are short, usually 3 feet or under. They have a very long lifespan, around 400 years and don’t reach adulthood until they are around 50. Before the age of 25 they are considered chicks even though they physically look fully grown. Mental age is more important to the toucans than physical appearance. Toucan kin can’t fly until they are 10 years old. Location Toucan kin live in a semi isolated archipelago in the Fera islands. The chain contains three islands. One large island and two smaller ones. They live in tropical forests and often make their nests or tree houses in the trees. Culture All three islands are part of the Toucan kingdom, or as they call themselves, The Toucan Islands. Swimmer's Island The smallest Island is known as Swimmer’s island because the toucans here choose to use their arms to fight instead of fly. Since they don’t fly too often they have learned to swim thus the reason for their name. They are very loyal to the ruling Queen. All the Queen’s commands are taken extremely seriously on this Island and most toucans here spend their days training for a fight instead of on leisure activities. This makes them stand out among the islands. The toucans here tend to live on homes attached to the ground in the coastal areas. Silent Island The next island is known as The Silent Island. All non-Bard castors live here. The island is often eerily silent because most of the inhabitants are quietly reading and studying. Intelligence and reason are respected here above all. They re easy to sway as long as they can follow your logic. They are normally pacifist here, preferring to bury themselves in their books, however they will fight if they feel threatened enough, though nonviolence does go a long way for them. Magic is extremely important to these toucans and anything related to that field is enough to get their full attention. Mainland The Mainland is the central and largest island. Half the Toucans in the islands live here. They are all Bards. Mind magic is not illegal here and is even encouraged (though only the Queen can have pro mind on). The toucans here are peaceful as well. They spend their days writing and playing music and flying with eh full toucans in the trees. The best flyers in the Islands live here. They don’t have any agriculture here, the forest is enough for them to scavenge. Children are taught bard spells before they can fly. The instruments used are either maracas, bongos, or their voice. Most of the toucans here don’t like to leave their island, liking their peaceful and leisurely existence. The Queen and her family live here. Queen of Toucans The status and job of the Queen among the Toucans isn’t very conventional. Most Toucans consider her more of a Guardian. Her job is to protect her people from outside forces. She is supposed to simply be “good”. She enforces all her laws and deals with all unwelcomed outsiders herself. The Queen is expected to a bit more active than most rulers. This is due to a Phoenix descended upon the islands thousands of years ago and ordering the Song family (ruling family) to be the protectors of the Island. Normally when a Queen’s first daughter reaches 100 years of age she will become the next Queen. However, if the current Queen is seen as unfit by the population, they will help one of her daughters become Queen before her 100th year. Phoenix Phoenix are considered powerful gods among the most bird kin and the toucans are not an exception. They are considered very wise and any appearance of one near the islands is a cause for celebration. Many Toucans go and search for Phoenix. Those that come back successful are regarded very highly. Category:Races